1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents creating device and a contents creating method to create contents to be distributed within a predetermined group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as media on the Internet, there are many business models in which contents are created by professional writers and editors, however, recently, media called CGM appear, in which a general consumer directly contributes information and it is published. In the CGM, it is general that real experiences and live voices are provided/accumulated in real time and the CGM is shared/browsed on the WEB within a community of information collection or acquaintances/friends etc. A technique to create contents as an information portal in which an individual can easily collect necessary information is being researched and developed.
On the other hand, a technique to display electronic information, such as newspapers and magazines, in an easily readable manner is being developed. For example, according to an electronic information display device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-165120, when displaying electronic information, such as newspapers and magazines, its area and arrangement are determined according to the degree of importance of the article and in the region, the headline of the article and a part of the full text of the article are displayed readably. Further, a technique to automatically determine the degree of importance of a newspaper article is also being developed. In the creation system of a page of newspapers described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-245123, the degree of importance is determined according to a basis for evaluation determined in advance for each element to be published on each page of newspapers.
As described above, there exists a technique to create contents as a private information portal, however, a system in which these contents are selected according to the state of a browser to integrate the contents effectively has not been developed sufficiently. The techniques to arrange articles as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-165120 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-245123 are used to turn the pages of newspapers into electronic media and are only utilized commercially.